Strong
by Queen Kordeilia
Summary: Missing scene from the epilogue of my FF 'A Princess and Her Protector.' Her Royal Highness, Princess Rhiannon Baliton is tired of waiting for her protector, Sir James Kendall, to accept their mutual love for each other so she takes matters into her own hands. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: An extension of the epilogue to my story _A Princess and Her Protector._ I know it's been a while since I finished that FF but this has been in my system for a long time and I just needed to get it out.**

* * *

"Rhia, how long will we continue to behave like this?" James implored, closing the door behind them as they entered the shed.

"Behave like what?" Rhiannon asked, playing with her hair.

"Like a couple," he responded. "You know it is not possible."

"Oh James, I actually thought you accepted what was between us today," she said sadly, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh, but I did. What passed between us today was a moment of weakness."

Rhiannon whirled around on the spot, staring at her protector in disbelief. He was so very heartless sometimes, especially when it came to her feelings for him. At times, he'd become _weak_ and give her a kiss or intimately embrace her, but then he'd become _strong_ again. She didn't think of his actions as weak or strong, though, but as stupid and reckless.

"Okay, now I will see just how _strong_ you can be," Rhiannon said, removing the top layer of her dress and throwing it to the ground, revealing her smooth arms.

"You will get cold," James pointed out, wondering where she was going with this.

She merely smirked in response, reaching for the bottom of the next layer as she spoke, "Do not worry about me, I would worry about you."

James couldn't tear his gaze away from her as she revealed her long legs and thin drawers. She was half naked in front of him and he couldn't find the words to stop her or the growing bulge in his braies. Rhiannon got stuck for a while, having never taken her clothes off without help before, and cursed her luck. She was trying to do something important here but the world seemed to be against her.

"Rhia, stop it," James finally said, his voice unusually high pitched because of his growing erection. Those words seemed to spur Rhiannon on because, at that moment, she got a grip on her dress and pulled it off over her head. Her protector looked away, trying to forget the image of her full and rounded breasts.

"Now, now, I thought you were _strong_ ," the princess taunted, walking towards her protector, dressed in nothing but her drawers.

"What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely as she stopped right in front of him. He quickly looked up, all of the blood in his body rushing south. Rhiannon was satisfied with his discomfort, pushing her own anxiety away so that she could focus on him.

"I want you to touch me," she answered, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts. She started to feel self-conscious, wondering if her body was arousing enough. James tried to pull his hands away but her own kept them in place, preventing him from doing so. Instead, the movement of his hands caused him to squeeze the breasts, making her core ache.

Rhiannon closed her eyes, letting out a moan while James immediately felt the pain in his nether region. The bulge in his braies was visible and, despite everything, he was glad she was too caught up to notice. Or so he thought. The princess' eyes snapped open and looked down at his growing erection, dropping his hands and reaching out to touch his shaft. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from doing so and stared hard into her eyes.

"You are not thinking straight," he ground out, controlling his erratic breathing. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong so she kissed him instead.

James released her wrists, mostly out of shock, before hungrily devouring her lips and wrapping his arms around her small frame. Rhiannon smiled into the kiss, twisting one hand into his hair and using the other to rub his erection through the thin cloth of his braies. He groaned into her mouth before suddenly detaching his lips from hers.

"Stop it!" he hissed, reluctantly pushing her hand away. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily as he took the sight of her almost naked body in. If he was honest, all he wanted to do was rip her drawers off and have his way with her. But he was more sensible than that, or so he liked to think.

"Make love to me Jimmy," Rhiannon whispered seductively, unaffected by his rebuff. "Or I will find someone else."

James rolled his eyes and despite his very obvious erection, he spurred her on, "Then do!" She was bluffing. She had to be. Who else would she ask?

To his horror, she flung the shed door open and stepped outside while still naked. 'Stop me you fool. Stop me,' she pleaded in her head as the cool evening breeze hit her bare skin. She didn't want him to think she was bluffing but she also didn't want to leave her task unaccomplished.

James sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. To save her dignity, he'd have to destroy it himself. He launched forward and grabbed Rhiannon by the waist, pulling her inside.

Rhiannon smiled in victory as she turned around to face James, careful not to break his hold on her. She then pressed her naked body up against his fully clothed one, smirking when she felt a certain something pressing against her. He was rock hard.

"You want me," she stated confidently. "Your body says so."

"I am a man. You are standing naked in front of me; of course, I am aroused," he admitted as casually as he could.

"Then, for once in your life, look upon me as a woman," she requested, kneeling down in front of her protector. Before he could move, she quickly pulled his braies down. "Not a princess."

"Rhia no!" he protested, moving away before she could remove his drawers. His erection was obvious now.

Rhiannon just walked over to him and pushed him against the wall, rubbing her clothed genitals against his. "I have been waiting for this moment for years," she confessed, her core throbbing painfully.

"You want to make love for the first time in a shed? With me?" James asked in disbelief, trying not to squeak at the pressure on his shaft. "Just wait until you are married!"

"Let me take care of you at least," she said, referring to his erection.

James was once again stuck to the floor. He did need to take care of his erection but at the same time, he didn't want to leave her here. She was too aroused to be left unsatisfied.

Rhiannon took advantage of his inner conflict by removing his drawers. His shaft finally burst free, standing tall and proud, pressing against her bare stomach. She slipped it into her own drawers, moving against it. James hissed as the tip of his shaft rubbed against Rhiannon's folds, close to entering her moderately hairy quim. Something snapped inside him and he decided he couldn't deny her - or himself - any longer; he ripped her drawers off and picked her up, seamlessly sliding into her.

The princess shrieked in surprise, clinging onto her protector and wrapping her legs around his torso. She shrugged his jacket off his body, hissing at the pain of her hymen breaking.

"I wanted your-your first time to be some- somewhere special," James grunted, gripping her arse and lifting it, so that he was almost out of her, before slamming into her again. Rhiannon cried out in something between pleasure and pain as he slowly repeated the action. "Somehow, ugh... somehow, I always knew this day would come... Unfortunately, I was wrong in thinking that I would be able to - ugh - control myself!"

"Oh, Jimmy, make love to me," Rhiannon pleaded, attempting to speed up his agonisingly slow pace.

James nodded into her shoulder, walking towards an empty table by the window and laying his princess down on it, momentarily pulling out. The young woman whimpered at the loss of contact as he placed his hands on the table, taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was here, in a stuffy little shed, about to make love to the princess whose purity he'd stolen mere seconds ago.

He just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Despite everything, he still wanted this. Letting go of all of his rational thoughts, he entered her gently, panicking a little when he saw the blood where they were joined.

"Why are you bleeding?" he implored, taking his tunic off and throwing it to the ground.

"This is normal for a woman's first time," she informed him as he started to shallowly thrust in and out of her. Earlier this morning, she thought this phase of her life was still a while away. "Faster," she keened, wrapping her legs around his torso once again.

James obeyed and thrust faster and harder, moaning with Rhiannon at their mutual pleasure.

 _His grandfather was going to kill him._

But he didn't care right now. He leaned down and pulled Rhiannon upright with his left arm, embracing her and joining his right hand with her left. He continued to thrust, the new angle allowing deeper penetration. Rhiannon gasped, scratching James on his back with her free hand, her body jerking in ecstasy.

"Rhia, I love you," he confessed in a shaky whisper.

"I love you too," she groaned, arching her back.

In the midst of it all, the young lovers forgot that they had left the shed door open. Another pair made their way in, hoping to engage in a very similar activity themselves.

Rhiannon reached release first, crying out her lover's name. She squeezed her arse, bringing James to his climax too. James grunted her name, his seed spilling inside her and joining with her own fluids. The both of them breathed heavily, sharing a quick kiss.

"Rhiannon!" a voice spluttered. Both the princess and her protector turned to see the former's younger brother and his 'friend' staring at them in shock.

Luckily, James' body was covering Rhiannon's so Ulric couldn't see her private bits. That didn't make it any less embarrassing, though.

"Ulric," Rhiannon answered in shock, her face burning. She wished she could just bury her face in James' chest and hide there forever. How much had her brother seen? The kiss? Or even the sexual act itself?

"Your Royal Highness!" James croaked, unable to stop the blood from rushing to his face.

"Is that what you call her too?" Ulric growled, clenching his fists. "When you are enjoying yourself inside her?"

Vivian stood there, paralysed with both shock and fear. Ulric could be really scary sometimes. He began to walk forward, getting ready to hit James when his sister spoke.

"If you hit him, he will fall. And if he falls, you will see everything."

Ulric stopped in his tracks, his face scrunching up in disgust. A deep blush spread across his face. That was true. _He'd see his own sister naked..._

He cleared his throat and backed off, running out the shed while his sister started to giggle. Vivian wasted no time in getting away, glad it wasn't her who was caught in there.

"Oh, Rhia... why did I give in to you?" James asked her, shaking his head in shame. Rhiannon smiled unabashedly, pressing her forehead against his.

"Because you love me, Jimmy," she replied, reaching down to grab his shaft. "Now show me just how much. Again."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's what Merrick and Shayla overheard after their son and his girlfriend stormed out of the shed. Bye!**


End file.
